Harry Potter: Shatter
by Infernflo
Summary: Summer Before OotP: Harry Potter's summer seems to start peacefully until a Dementor attack happens. Between a plotting Ministry and an active Dark Lord any illusion of peace is quickly shattered. HP/HG other pairings in story. M for a reason.


**Harry Potter: Shatter**

Chapter 1: Of Dementors

AN: Hi, I am a long time reader of Fanfictions and after being a beta for a friends story I got the urge to write one myself.

I am by no means a prodigy when it comes to English, so please bear with eventual errors. Feel free to point them out to me.

This story starts at the beginning of OotP and asks the question why Voldemort did nearly nothing for the whole book.

My take on Voldemord will be much more active and as a result I have one change in the time line. Nearly everything will snowball from this small change on.

Warnings: This Story will feature Violence, evil Deatheaters (come on, they are supposed to be evil!), mentions of rape and torture and maybe some smut(if the readers wish so) later in the story.

This story is Harry+Hermione. Don't like, don't read.

There will be some Weasley and Dumbles bashing later in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JKR does though.

* * *

Little Whinging, Surrey

Harry Potter was seeing stars. Both literally and in reality. Having been struck down by his boxing champion of a cousin made him unable to think clearly. Being in the middle of a Dementor attack certainly did not help things.

„Dementors!" with that thought Harry forced his aching head to think again. He frantically began searching for his wand which he had dropped when Dudley punched him. Simultaneously he tried to blend out the unreal screams of his parents and the real screams of his cousin.

„HARRY! Stop it!"

„_Don't kill him, please!"_

Harry shivered in the suddenly cold night. He heard the dreadful rasping sound of a dementor nearby. Turning around he was able to see the foul creature closing in on him. For a second, the creatures billowing cloak reminded him of Snape. His thoughts began to slow down. He began to muster his resolve and cursed the darkness.

„I survived a duel with the mightiest dark wizard in the world. I will not die to some random Dementor." He mumbled.

„Accio!"

When his wand zipped in his hand a small portion of his mind asked why he was able to summon his wand without a wand. The bigger part of his mind however couldn't care less.

„EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The beautiful silver stag that emerged his wand immediately engaged the Dementor closing in on Harry. After a hit to the „chest" of the creature, the Demetor turned around and fled.

The fog in Harry's mind lifted when he basked in the warm aura of his patronus and the screams of his parents began to cease.

Which only left the real screams.

Harry turned around to see that another Dementor had his cousin in a tight grip and was lowering his head towards the face of Dudley.

„Get it!"

At Harry's order, the stag lunged forward and hit the Dementor with his antlers, which made the Dementor flee.

The eyes of his cousin were wide in fear and his whole body was trembling. He seemed to look right through Harry and it didn't seemed like he was able to think a clear thought.

„Nothing out of the ordinary.", Harry thought before a sound made him turn. Upon seeing Mrs. Figg, he tried to hide his wand, but he was stopped before he could do it.

„Don't pocket your wand Harry. They could come back."

Harry didn't know what shocked him more: Dementors attacking him in Little Whinging or a Mrs. Figg that knew about wands.

„Are you a witch?", he blurred out before he could stop himself.

„No, I am a squib but that doesn't matter now. You need to get to safety...That Mundugus Fletcher! I will kill him!", she all but screamed. As if waiting for his name to be mentioned, a apparently drunk Mundugus Fletcher apparated to the alley.

„W-what is it, Figg?", Mundugus apparently had problems speaking clearly.

„What it is? DEMENTORS! You went away during your shift and the first thing that happens is a Dementor attack!", now Mrs. Figg was indeed screaming as she started to smack Mundugus with her handbag.

„What? Dementors, here? Ouch! OK OK, I go tell Dumbeldore, crazy woman!", with that Mundugus dissapparated.

Harry didn't know whether he should be amused or confused at that exchange.

„What do you mean by shift? Dumbeldore has people guarding me without telling me?",

Harry asked confused.

„Yes, of course he has. He has guards here since you ran off two years ago. Now help your cousin to his feet and get moving."

Harry struggled to get Dudley to his feet without putting away his wand. That his head was still throbbing from the punch and the collision with the ground wasn't helping matters. When he finally had his cousin standing he needed to use every ounce of his strength to keep him that way.

He put one of Dudley's arms around his shoulders and started to drag him to privet drive.

He did his best to blend out Mrs. Figgs bickering about Mundugus while his head spun with the new informations. Mrs Figg a squib? Dumbledore has guards in Little Whinging? Dumbledore! Why did he make him stay with the Dursleys when that meant he needed to be guarded at all times?

Wouldn't it be better to have him go to the Burrow where the Weasleys would ensure his safety?

Dementors! What the hell did Dementors do in Little Whinging?

With those thoughts he reached number four.

„I will leave you now that you are in safety. Expect a message from Dumbledore soon.", said Mrs. Figgs who seemed to calm down considerably.

„Ah, it takes nearly getting killed to get a message from Dumbledore.", was Harry's rather sarcastic thought when he knocked on the door.

„About time, Dudley, we were wor- DUDLEY! What happened Dudley?!", screamed a very distressed Petunia when she opened the door.

Dudley seemed to regain some of his senses after hearing his mothers voice. He opened his mouth as if to speak and puked on the doorstep. Seeing that she wouldn't get an answer out of Dudley, a now angry looking Petunia turned to Harry.

„Speak! What have you done to him?"

Her angry glare met Harry's cold look. Having just fought off two of the most dangerous magical creatures,he was not in the right mood to be cowered by his aunt.

„I didn't do a thing to him. We were attacked and I rescued him. He was lucky that I was with him.", Harry said coldly as his confusion about Dumbledore mixed with his ever present anger on the Dursleys.

„How dare you to say such things, boy? I think you are lying. What have you done my son?", said Vernon, who came up behind Petunia with a very red face. He took Dudley from Harry and guided him to the living room. Harry was glad that he no longer had to uphold his fat cousin and all he wanted was to go to his room and sleep.

„Who was it, Diddykins? Who did that to you?", asked a nearly crying Petunia. Dudley struggled to point his finger on Harry, who was just crossing the door to the living room.

„He."

„BOY! Get back here at once!" Harry didn't think that Vernon's face could get any redder, but he was proven wrong. He walked back to the living room with his wand still in his hand.

„WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM, FREAK?"

Spittle was flying everywhere but Harry didn't care.

„I didn't do anything to him. As I have already told you, I have rescued him." Harry was not in the mood to take any insults from his relatives.

At that response Vernon slowly started walking towards Harry, his hands clenched to fists.

„Stop." Harry pointed his wand directly to Vernon's now paling face.

„You aren't allowed to use that outside of your freak school! You will be expelled when you do!"

„I already have used magic this night. Do you think I care about about that any more?"

At that Harry's heart grew even colder. He hadn't thought about the under-age restrictions for magic yet.

Vernon one the other hand lost it completely on hearing Harry's answer.

„You just admitted that you attacked Dudley!"

With that he lunged for Harry. Luckily for Harry his reflexes and his instinct kicked in and Vernon bounced to the opposing wall when he collided with a hastily thrown up Protego.

"I will now go to my room and await the letters that are sure to come. You know where to find me."

With that he left the living room and walked up the stairs.

When he arrived in his room, the first owl already waited at his window.

As he opened the window, he noticed the official looking envelope of the letter with the insignias of the ministry. Fear grabbed his heart. Would he really be expelled? If yes, where could he go? Joining Sirius on the run or wherever he had a place. Staying at Hogwarts? Maybe as an assistant to Hagrid? He didn't know.

He sat himself on his bed and opened the letter. He began to read:

_Dear Mister Potter, _

_we have learned that you have performed a Patronus Spell in front of a muggle this evening at twenty-three minutes after nine._

_This is your second break of the law against under-age magic. As such you will have to attend a hearing at the ministry on 12. august where your punishment will be ruled._

_Consider yourself suspended from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry until your court._

_With best regards_

_Mafalda Hopfkirch_

_Department for under-age magic_

_Ministry of magic_

When he finished the letter, hope sparked in Harry. He wasn't outright expelled, he just would have to go to a hearing. They wouldn't punish someone who just defended his life, would they?

I must contact some kind of solicitor to help me with my defence. Or maybe Hermione or Sirius will know something useful. Hermione! They have to know what happened here.

With that he got over to his desk and began to write a letter to his friends and godfather. When he finished it he sealed the envelope and addressed it, just to lay the letter to side of his desk.

Hedwig was on the hunt so he couldn't send it of right now.

Suddenly his exhaustion caught up to him and without even bothering to change his clothes he felt on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Headmaster's office, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry

What has the boy done now?

Albus Dumbledore fumed over one of his favourite lemon drops. But not even the sweet candy could calm his thoughts. On his desk before him was a letter from the ministry that informed him that Harry Potter was suspended for under-age magic use outside of Hogwarts. That and a drunk Mundugus told him everything he needed to know.

As this is his second break of that law, he will have to go to a hearing.

A plan began to form in his mind. He would let the boy in the dark about the hearing and just show up in the last minute to save him from getting expelled. That should ensure gratefulness and proper respect. He was sure that Harry would have no way to get out of that on his own. But he had to bring the boy in a controlled environment to prevent any harsh actions on Harry's part.

He used one of the small tools to access the wards on Harry's home and activated a mail-redirection ward. Now he wouldn't know about the hearing.

He got up from his chair and walked to his fireplace.

He had a few floocalls to make.

* * *

Little Whinging, Surrey

Harry woke up to a knocking sound. The sound grew louder as he began to search for his glasses.

"Yes, yes I'm right there", he mumbled when he finally found his glasses and got up. He then walked over to the window where the owl was getting impatient. When he took the prophet from her and paid for it she flew of into the dawn.

It was then that he noticed the Headline:

**Boy-who-Lived to face trial!**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_As was brought to our attention by our good informed sources in the ministry, Harry Potter has to face a trial for violation of the restrictions of underage magic._

"_He has cast a Patronus in company of a muggle.", says a ministry worker who wants to remain anonymous. It is already Harry Potters second breach of that law so he is suspended from Hogwards school of witchcraft and wizard until further notice._

_For more information on that case turn to page 3_

_For informations about his first Breach turn to page 4_

_For Dumbeldore's reaction when asked about the matter turn to page 5_

Under the headline was a picture of Harry where he had a dark look like a convict.

"Well, they wasted no time to publish that, have they?", he asked himself rather ironical. Convinced that nothing of interest was in today's newspaper he set it down on the small pile of older prophets.

When he looked on his watch he noticed that is was still very early in the morning and he decided to sleep for another bit before he starts the day.

When he awoke for the second time of the day it was again because of an owl. This time it was Hedwig, who came back from her hunt with a dead mouse in her beak. He had wisely left the window open for her to return but he was woken by the sounds nonetheless.

He then noticed his watch, which said 11am. That startled him because normally his aunt or uncle wouldn't let him sleep that long. He was the person that would make the breakfast and clean the kitchen after all. He stealthily walked to his door and listened on it.

Nothing.

There was not a single sound to be heard in the whole house.

Harry silently opened the door and went downstairs.

Nothing.

The Dursleys were nowhere to be found and a quick glance out of the window told him that Vernon's car was gone. Finally he found a note on the table in the living room.

Boy,

you crossed the border of what I am willing to take from you. I could have lived with strange accidents but when you cursed my son you blew it. We will be away for a few days and we expect that you are gone by the time we return.

Vernon

That left Harry a little bit speechless.

"I didn't do anything to him!"

And suddenly a realisation struck him.

They feared him. It was ok for them as long as he couldn't use his magic, but now that he doesn't care about that any more they feared to be cursed to oblivion and back.

Strangely that feeling didn't bother Harry.

"They are right to fear me. After all they have done to me, I would gladly throw a curse or two in their general direction."

Harry was a little surprised by his own thoughts. I mean Ok, the Dursleys earned everything he could do to them, but they would be totally defenceless. Would he really attack people who couldn't even strike back? Harry didn't know it anymore...

* * *

Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office

Dumbledore didn't know what to do. When he checked one of his devices earlier he found out, that the compulsion charms on Harry mind had broken. That was not the first time that that happened.

The boy's magic was just too strong, so it broke nearly every spell on his mind when under distress.

The last few times that was not a big problem because they could instantly be reapplied.

But for now, Harry was out of Dumbledore's reach. He just had to hope that a few days of free thinking(and conflicting emotions) didn't ruin everything. Dumbledore didn't like that one bit. For a moment he was considering to fetch the boy now and bring him to Grimmauld place instantly.

But he thought better of it. The reasons to leave him there alone, sulking were still in place.

* * *

3 days later; Little Whinging , Surrey

Harry awoke rather suddenly. Startled, he grabbed his glasses from the small table beside his bed and was half way through the room before he even thought about what had woken him. Then the same noise was repeated again. Someone was downstairs in the kitchen.

Could it be the Dursleys returning?

Harry took a glance at his watch. 6 am. The Dursleys never stood up so early if they could hinder it. Then he heard the sound of some breaking porcelain.

Harry was about to sneak out of is room when he thought of something. Quickly he opened his trunk and got his invisibility cloak out. Donning it, he snuck downstairs. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw an unfamiliar figure leaving the kitchen. An unfamiliar figure with a cloak and a wand in hand. Harry's reflexes kicked in and the figure went down as a stunner hit him/her.

"Nice one Potter" said a familiar voice from the kitchen.

"We are not here to harm you , Potter. And now be nice and lower that wand of yours, ok?"

"Who are you?" Harry couldn't help to ask as he slowly crept nearer to the kitchen door to see who was standing inside. His wand didn't move an inch away from said door.

"I am Alastor Moody and the unconscious witch is Nymphadora Tonks."

"Proof it to me." he was getting close to the door and the unconscious witch.

"I hearby swear on my life and magic that I am Alastor Moody and mean no harm to Harry Potter. So mote it be!" With that a flash of magic illuminated the kitchen.

" So why are you breaking into this house?" Harry asked while he took of his cloak. Moody slowly walked to the witch and revived her.

"Oh, of course we are here to bring you to a save location." Moody said while looking angrily at the pink haired witch, who looked quite confused with lying on the floor.

"What the hell just happened?"

"What happened? You got knocked out from a schoolkid when you should have been prepared for an attack in a dark room. I wonder what they teach aurors these day." Moody was clearly angry.

And the witch started to blush as she got up which induced a quite nice clash of colours with her hair.

" Hi Harry. My name is Nympheradora Tonks and if you could forget the first name immediately I would be glad. We were together at Hogwards but I doubt you remember me."

Harry absent mindedly returned the introduction and wondered what confused him about Moody's statement.

"Why now?It has been days since that incident." Harry asked.

"It took us so long to find a suitable solution as to where to bring you. There aren't many safe houses left for the Order today. Here, read this and off we are." With that Moody handed him a small slip of paper on which was a familiar scrawling that Harry instantly recognized.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is Number 12 Grimmauld Place._

"What does that mean? What Order?" But instead of answering Moody just took hold of Harry's arm and Harry got the feeling as if he was squeezed through a narrow pipe. He blinked for a second and as soon as he opened his eyes he knew he was somewhere else.

"Sorry Potter but we didn't know whether you House is watched so we had to be fast. Tonks will get your trunk. Now into the House. Fast!" A rather nervous looking Moody was pushing him forward towards a rather grim and dark looking House while his magical eye did never stoop to check the surroundings.

As soon as they got to the door it opened and darkness greeted Harry.

* * *

AN: This is the first chapter of Harry Potter: Shatter. Feel free to rate and review. Updating will be done as soon as a chapter is finished. I am aiming for a 2 to 4 weekly update, so stay tuned.


End file.
